


Don't Take the Money

by sisabet



Series: sisabet's 2019 Videos [10]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Best Friends, Canon Queer Character, Canon Queer Relationship, Download Available, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Found Family is Actual Family, Happy Ending, LOOK AT THEM, M/M, Personal Growth, Video Format: MP4, i have a lot of emotions, look at my emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-07-31 07:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet
Summary: Now the story of a wealthy family who lost everything and the one son who had no choice but to keep them all together





	Don't Take the Money

**Author's Note:**

  * For [what_alchemy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_alchemy/gifts).

Song by Bleachers

Download Mp4 [here](http://sisavids.com/sisabet-premiere_dont_take_the_money.m4v) (right click save as)

If the embed isn’t taking you to the streaming version this should work: [YouTube Link](https://youtu.be/IVL3glfcgY8)

**Author's Note:**

> My first completed Schitt's Creek video, this was made for the 2019 FanworksCon Premieres show and what_alchemy because she knows what she did.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Slow Show](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345509) by [sisabet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet)


End file.
